Wufei Super Investigator
by MetalSummer
Summary: It is a story about When Sally Po is bearing child and Wufei with the help of Sally's Student Rossi must figure out who did it. Yet the two begin to feel things for each other.
1. What happened to Sally!

Wufei super investigator

I do not own Gundam Wing, but I do own Rossi D. So don't steal my character and don't sue me. Thank you and have a nice day.

It was a cold and rainy day. Everything was still and passive. Yet there was an unknown feeling in the air. It was too quiet for a rainy day like this. A teenager walked across the street. In her hand was a letter, to who was unknown. She neared a building and stumbled in. As the warm air touched her face she felt rejuvenated. She took off the long coat she was wearing and placed it on a hanger.

She then ran up stairs, to the 5th floor. On this floor there was a stadium. Fighters from many places came to fight here. The girl looked over to the side of the stadium. She saw at least 15 men sitting on the side. All of them were hurt in someway or another. Some were in bandages while others had passed out. One lone fighter remained in the ring. 

He was a boy who looked about 15, his hair was black and greased back and pulled in a tight ponytail. We wasn't very tall but he looked violent. " I wonder why she sent for him?" The girl thought. "He looks so mean. We should have gotten someone who was nicer. Like that Arabian guy." 

The boy then stood as tall as he could and said, "Is there anyone else who wants to challenge me! Or all of you a bunch of cowards."

The girl couldn't wait any longer behind the door where she was standing. "Wait!" She screamed. It was load enough to get his attention. "Wait I need to speak to you Mr. Chang Wufei." 

"That is me, now what do you want. I don't have that much time." He looked very serious about it. It was scary the way he looked at her. She wanted to run but something held her there. Could it be her master's spirit?

"I-I'm a messenger from Ms. Sally Po. I'm here to tell you that she is pre-g-." She could not find the right words to use. "SHE IS BEARING CHILD!" She held her mouth shut at her last remark. Everyone was looking at her and she could feel that she was blushing. 

"Sally is pregnant? Wufei looked confused. He walked over to the girl and stood next to her. 

He was taller then she had thought. Or maybe she was just very short. Wufei was almost a head taller then her. Yet her master was taller, "not by much." She thought to her self. 

"How is Sally? I hope she is all right. How did she get pregnant? Who did it to her? He was asking so many questions at once.

"I-I don't know. I'm just here to give you this letter." She stuttered and stood back. She couldn't look right into his eyes, she was too frightened. She had always gotten bad feelings about stuff and most of the time it was right. 

"What's your name?" Wufei asked.

She was startled at the question that he asked. "My name is Rosanna Dijon. But most people call me Rossi D, or just Rossi.

"Ok Rossi, who sent you?" Wufei looked serious.

Rossi turned and looked into his eyes. She could feel herself blushing again. He was so close to her face, it was strange for her. She felt strange, then she thought about hr master. "Sally my master sent me. She wanted me to give you this letter. She asks that you find out who did this to her." Her thought then thought of what her master had told her. "She said she was drunk and she did some stuff that she wouldn't have done normally, yet she doesn't remember any of it." She looked up to see that Wufei had grabbed the letter out of her hand and was reading it.

"I'm not interested." Wufei replied. Then he began to walk away.

"Wait I need you to come. You don't understand." Rossi ran over and grabbed Wufei's arm. "Oh," She looked right into his eyes. They were black but had a nice feeling to them. "What's this feeling?" She thought. Her thought completely left her head. She knew she was blushing again.

"Ok fine. If I go with you what will I get in return?" Wufei was beginning to blush as well.

"Um... I'm not sure. Sally Po will have a reward for you I'm sure." Rossi couldn't stop staring at Wufei. "He's really cute." She thought. 

"Are you feeling ok?" Wufei asked. "Your face is all red."

Rossi then snapped back to reality, "I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Her thoughts were then back on her mission. "She wants me to supervise you. We are suppose to visit the one named Duo first."

Wufei took his eyes off of her and his cheeks retuned to normal. "So were going to visit Maxwell first?"

"Yes I believe so." Rossi had no idea who "Maxwell" was. She knew Duo. She was guessing it was his last name.

"Good I haven't seen him in a long time. Will go tomorrow." Wufei then turned to walk away.

"Tomorrow? Why tomorrow?" Rossi Seemed confused.

Wufei stopped and turned back around, "yes tomorrow. It's raining and dark outside."

Rossi looked out a window, and saw that it was raining harder then before. Then she realized something, "I don't have a place to stay."

Wufei looked at her and scaled her. "I guess you can stay at my place." Rossi was happy for him to say that. 

They walked upstairs to the 7th floor. It was room number 702, the door looked old and dusty. She wondered what the inside looked like. When Wufei opened the door she was surprised at what she saw. 

It was huge, and beautiful. There were statues on the shelves and wonderful decorations all over the place. There were scented candles around the rooms. There were at least ten rooms. It was like a work of art. "I am truly amazed."

Wufei want over and lit a candle, "I'm glad you like it. I've worked on it for a long time." He walked over to her. He stood there for a few minutes just starring at her. She then felt kind of awkward. She could feel her face getting red again. The blush on her face must have been very noticeable. "You're blushing again." 

"I..." She couldn't think of anything to say in return. She looked away at the floor. When she looked back at Wufei he was blushing as well. "Now who's the one blushing?" 

Wufei looked embarrassed. He looked strait into her eyes and just sighed. "Let me show you to your room." It ruined the moment for her.

She followed him into a room, it was fairly sized. "I should give Sally a call to tell her that I have found you." She pulled out a call phone and started dialing.

"I'll leave you to your call. Good night." Wufei then shut the door and left.

Rossi stared at the door until she heard, "Hello."

"Oh hi Sally. I found Wufei. But why did you choose him to do this for you?"

Sally had a very nice voice which gave Rossi confidence, "I chose him because I trust him. Remember Duo can be strange so be careful. I have to go, give me a call when you have more information."

Rossi knew then what she must do. "Ok that's fine I'll get on with it." Rossi then flung herself onto the bed. She looked at a clock, which was sitting on the table next to the bed. It was later then she thought. Almost midnight. She did feel tired, as she shut her eyes she drifted to sleep.

This is the end of part one I hope you enjoyed. It's also my first attempt at a romance fic so don't criticize it to bad. Thanks bye.


	2. Duo Maxwell

****

Wufei Super Investigator part two "Duo Maxwell" 

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing. So please do not sue me.

The sun shined in glory though the windows of Wufei's apartment. Rossi was still asleep when the sun hit her face, "uh..." Rossi began to arouse. When she turned to see what time it was she didn't believe what she saw. Wufei was in the bed next to her.

"AHH!" She yelled and jumped out of the bed. "What are you doing here?"

Wufei then sat up in the bed, "you asked me to stay with you because you were scared."

"Oh I remember now." Rossi reminded herself. Last night the storm got really bad and the thunder scared her. She went into Wufei's room and asked him to stay with her until she fell asleep. "I guess he stayed with me all night."

"You cry a lot." Wufei said and caught her attention. 

"What did you say?" She asked. 

Wufei then got out of the bed. He was dressed in all white with black buttons. His hair was the same way it had been. "I said you cry too much. In your sleep you cried, a lot."

Rossi then remembered why she cried. When she was little she had been struck by lightning. "I'm sorry if I kept you awake. I didn't mean to." 

Wufei then started to walk away. Rossi then realized what she was suppose to be doing. She ran after Wufei to catch up. Wufei then handed her a coat, and they walked outside the building. "So where is Maxwell's building?"

"Duo's building should be somewhere around here I believe." They walked into a building that looked like it could be a junkyard. Inside it smelled so badly Rossi had to hold her nose. Wufei then stopped and Rossi not paying attention ran into him. "Duo Maxwell."

A boy the same height as Wufei stood in front of them. His hair was long, brown, and braided. He had violet eyes, and he wore all black. "That's me."

Rossi ran over and put out her arm. "I'm Rossi, and me and Wufei are here to interview you. We have a few questions, but can we go into a different room." She again held her nose, forgetting about arm which was meant for a handshake. 

"Sure no problem" said Duo. They then followed Duo into a room. It was small room with pictures of some girl on the wall. The girl had short bluish hair, and she wore wear a uniform in the pictures. Under one of the pictures was a name, "Hilde." 

"This place is nice." Rossi said. She looked around the room and saw that Duo and Wufei had sat down. She felt a little embarrassed and sat down in an empty chair. "So um...let's get this over with."

"Let's get what over with?" Duo looked completely puzzled. Wufei sat with his arms folded and his eyes were closed. "I don't think I understand?"

Rossi then stood up and walked over to Duo. "We know that you did it. So just confess." Rossi sounded stern and frustrated.

"I have no idea what you're talking about?' Duo looked puzzled. Then Wufei got up and walked over to Duo.

"We know you did it Maxwell. So just confess." Wufei sounded so serious that both Rossi and Duo jumped. "Just confess and let us get this over with."

"What did I do?" Duo asked.

"You know what you did Maxwell."

"No I really don't."

"Just confess."

"I can't confess unless I know what I'm confessing to."

"We know your secret."

"My secret." Duo then gulped and was sweating badly.

"Yes your secret."

"Ok ok I'll confess."

"Ha I knew that you made Sally Po pregnant!" Wufei seemed really sure of himself at that moment.

Duo then stopped sweating and looked at Wufei calmly. "Oh I thought you were talking about something else. No I didn't make Sally Pregnant." Duo then laughed and walked away. He soon returned his face red from laughter and brought with him two sodas'. He then gave them to Rossi and Wufei. "I want believe you thought that I would so something like that."

Rossi could feel herself turning red. She then started to feel sick in her stomach. She looked over at Wufei who had went as white as a ghost. Rossi then walked over to him to check on him. "Are you all right?" She asked politely. Wufei just showed her off. "Hey I'm trying to be nice to you the least you could do is answer me."

"I'm not in the mood right now to talk." His voice sounded very serious. "I just wanted to get this over with. Who is our next victim that we are to wrongfully accuse?" 

Rossi looked at him and she could feel tears filling up her eyes. "Why and I crying?" She thought to herself. "We are going to see Trowa Barton." 

"Fine lets get this over with." Wufei then got up and walked out the door. Rossi just stood there not knowing what she should do. She could feel tears rolling down her face yet she didn't feel sad. 

She then turned to face Duo. "So what really was your secret?"

Duo looked at her for a minute and then said, "I was going to say my secret was that I am going to ask Hilde to marry me when she gets back."

"How old are you again?" Rossi looked surprised.

"I'm joking I got her something and thought he knew what I got her."

"Oh ok," Rossi then opened the door to leave. She said her goodbyes to Duo and left. She then walked back to the building where she was staying with Wufei. When she walked in she saw Wufei sitting on a chair in the lobby. He looked embarrassed, his face was a bright red. "Um...Are you ok Wufei?"

Wufei then looked up and he smiled. "I was wondering how long it would take you to get back."

"Are you ok you look ill?" Rossi was truly concerned. "I was worried about you the whole time." She looked down at the ground.

"Damn. I thought no one cared about me." Wufei looked at Rossi. "You've been crying, and I'm ok. You look tired let's get to bed."

Rossi felt better as she looked up and saw Wufei. She agreed and walked up to the room with him. As they got to the room, Rossi began to wonder about Wufei. He seemed really tough on the outside, but when you got to know him he seemed really nice. She then thought about what she would do after they had solved the case. Maybe she would just stay with Wufei.

"Ok well it's time for you to get some sleep." Wufei then shut the bedroom door, and walked to his.

"Good night," Rossi said as she pulled the covers over her. Tomorrow would be a fun day. She could feel it in her.

Ok this is the end of part 2!!! I'm going to continue this soon or so I hope. But please R+R 


	3. Trowa's turn

****

Wufei super investigator: Trowa Barton

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing. Please do not sue me.

Boy was Rossi wrong. The day was already starting out bad. It was raining outside, and she felt stiff as she woke up. 

She went into the bathroom and took a shower. When she got out she realized she had put her shirt on backwards. When she fixed that she brushed her hair. Her hair was full of knots and she kept hurting her head trying to get them out. When she went into the kitchen she sat down to eat breakfast and spilled the milk on her clothes. She then was getting frustrated. She went back to her room and changed. When she came back out Wufei was sitting at the table.

"Good morning," he said brightly. "Um...What happened to you this morning? You look like a mess."

Rossi did look bad. She felt even worse. "What's today." Her voice sounded all scratchy.

"It's Friday." Wufei looked confused, and Rossi could see it in his eyes. "Is there a reason you asked?"

Rossi then felt even worse then before, "DAMN why does today have to be Friday? Please tell me it is not the 13th!"

Wufei looked at his calendar and said, "yes it is."

Rossi's mouth dropped to the floor with that. She ran to her room and slammed the door shut. Through the door she yelled, "go see Trowa by yourself today. I'm not going anywhere today."

Wufei inched his way toward the door. He opened it and looked inside. "Are you ok? Is something the matter?"

Rossi looked at him then, "I'll be fine. I just have a really bad case of bad luck when it's Friday the 13th." 

"How so?"

"It doesn't matter you need to see Trowa."

"I'm not going without you."

"Fine, I'll go but I'm not getting involved." Rossi then got up and they began to walk out the door. As they left Rossi tripped and landed on her face. As they got near the building where they would find Trowa, She fell again. This time she landed in a bunch of trashcans. They stopped by a near by department store, and got Rossi some new clothes. "I hate today." Was all she could say the whole time.

They entered the building and rode the elevator to the 5th floor. When they got out of it Rossi got her shirt stuck and ripped it. She just sighed and knocked on the door that was Trowa's room. At her last knock she hurt her hand. A tall boy taller her Wufei answered the door. 

He looked about 17 and his hair was pushed forward in a weird way. It was brown and his eyes were hidden. "Hello?" He said and le looked puzzled.

"Hi I'm Rossi and this is Wufei. We are looking for Trowa Barton. We need to ask him a few questions." Rossi sounded very professional, but then she lost her balance, and fell into Trowa's apartment. 

"I am Trowa. And I welcome you into my apartment." He said kindly. In his apartment there were pictures on every wall of animals, and people. There was one picture of Trowa with a girl in front of a circus. "Make yourselves at home."

Rossi began to sit down but missed the chair and hit the ground. "Can we please just get this over with?"

"Fine I will ask the questions." Wufei stated. He looked at Trowa and thought of the right words. "Did you get Sally Po pregnant?" He was not conspicuous at all. Rossi just looked at him and wondered what he was thinking.

"Why do you ask this Wufei?" Trowa looked at him seriously. "I never talk to Sally, and my sister would get mad. You know how Catherine is."

"Yes I know how could I have ever thought it was you?" Wufei sighed. "Let's get going Rossi." Wufei then got up and began to walk away. He had to turn around when he heard Rossi get up quickly.

"What the hell do you think your doing?!" Rossi was really serious. She looked at Wufei as if he were a child, who just got in trouble. "You're not going to leave just like that. We have to ask him more questions then that!" Rossi then began to walk over to Wufei but tripped and fell into Trowa. Be the time she got up, Wufei was gone.

She said goodbye to Trowa and ran to catch up with Wufei. "Wait up!" She finally caught up with him and told him she was sorry, "I talked to him for a minute and he said he would never do that." She looked like she was about to cry. "It was stupid of me to think that.

Wufei then replied, "It's ok, don't cry."

Rossi then felt a lot better. This day had been really bad for her. "I..." She began to say, but tripped and fell into Wufei. She landed on him and took him to the ground. They were really close to each other. Wufei was really red from blush and Rossi could feel her face getting hot as well. "We should get back now.

They got up and returned to the hotel. Rossi then went to go back to her room when Wufei stopped her. He looked at her straight in the eyes. He then got really close to her face. "I can't wait for tomorrow to come." He then let go of her and went to his room.

She did the same. "What the hell am I thinking?" She said to herself. "What are these feelings inside of me? Maybe I'm just tired. I should get to bed." With the she leapt into bed, hit her head, and fell asleep. 

This was part 3. I hope enjoyed. Next time they will be visiting Quatre. This could get interesting. Until next time. Bye 


End file.
